Macho cabrío
by Janendra
Summary: Constantine intenta continuar su vida y ayudar al arcángel Gabriel a ganarse el perdón de Dios, (la redención y el cielo nunca han estado tan lejos de Gabriel), pero extraños sueños con las brujas gemelas y el diablo lo perturban. Slash.


John Constantine (Keanu Reeves) intenta continuar su vida y ayudar al arcángel Gabriel a ganarse el perdón de Dios, (la redención y el cielo nunca han estado tan lejos de Gabriel), pero extraños sueños con las brujas gemelas y el diablo lo perturban. /No se dejen engañar, violencia y sexo explícito en éste fic./

Holas! Éste es un fic basado única y exclusivamente en la película Constantine. Estoy retomando lo que vi y entendí, mezclándolo con mi fértil imaginación ��' No conozco el comic, y no me interesa que mi historia no concuerde con él o con tu opinión de la película. A quien le guste que lea y a quien no, que haga de su concha caracoles. Lo que verán en ésta historia es violencia y sexo entre hombres. Si no te gustan estos temas, no leas.Tan advertidas.

Bueee, por si alguien no vio la película y quiere leer, daré un par de explicaciones. Constantine es un brujo que regresa a los demonios al infierno. Se resume en pocas palabras como un bastardo, hijo de puta. Constantine se suicidó y fue condenado al infierno, pero revivió y captura a los demonios para comprarse su entrada al cielo, lo cual logra. Ángela e Isabel son gemelas y poderosas brujas. Isabel se suicidó para no ayudar al hijo del Satanás a conquistar la tierra y fue condenada al infierno. Constantine consiguió que Satanás la liberara para que pudiera ir al cielo. Ángela es policía y está viva, en el fic se ha convertido en una bruja negra. Papá Midnight es un brujo que según mi opinión y la de mis hermanas es santero n-n. Él es neutral, su bar es un refugio para a los ángeles y los demonios. La Silla es una silla U.U', en la película Constantine ve a través de ella el pasado, y por lo que dice Papá Midnight supongo que también ayuda a contactar a los muertos. El arcángel Gabriel intentó entregarle la tierra al hijo del diablo. Dios, en castigo, lo convirtió en hombre. El diablo le quemó las alas y sólo le quedaron unos muñones detrás de los hombros. Para más información vean la película :P No me peleen los términos, a todo el que tiene los poderes de Constantine y las gemelas lo considero brujo, como bien dije ésta es mi muy personal y guapa interpretación del filme.

Constantine y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Warner Bros. No recibo ningún beneficio económico por escribir ésta historia. Es puro morbo y diversión. ¿Quién puede resistirse a Keanu puteando con el arcángel Gabriel, con Balthazar y con el diablo? O.O nnje, je.

Macho cabrío

by Janendra

email: jjanendra(arroba)yahoo(punto)com(punto)mx,

janendra(arroba)hotmail(punto)com

_No está ya el oro donde tu pelo estaba,_

_no está el calor donde tu mano estaba,_

_sino vago, perdido, debajo del espino,_

_tu espectro está donde tu rostro estaba..._

_(Fragmento de Otoño. Walter de la Mare)_

Capítulo I: Dios ES misericordioso.

—_Sueñas._

_Ángela apresó entre sus manos el pescuezo de la gallina negra. Giró las manos en direcciones contrarias rompiendo la piel y los huesos. Arrancó la cabeza con la misma fuerza, la tiró a sus pies. El pico se abrió en mudos píos. La gallina agitó las alas, seguía caliente y el corazón latía desesperado. Ángela empinó el cuello roto sobre las tres piedras. La sangre corrió entre sus dedos. _

_El aroma de las plumas y el miedo se mezclaron con el ardiente olor a fuego. Constantine se frotó los ojos. El sudor le corría por la frente, le hería la vista. Sentado en la Silla Papá Midnight cantaba. Su voz ronca subía en la confundida mente de Constantine. La última gota de sangre se abrió paso desde el cuello mutilado y la cabeza en el suelo cerró los ojos. _

—_Los sueños son puerta, Constantine. _

_Ángela deslizó una mano por su cuello bañado en sudor, los collares se chocaron unos contra otros haciendo un ruido de agua turbia. La mano descendió por los torneados senos que se adivinaban pintados de rojo._

_Constantine apretó los dientes. El calor arreciaba en su cuerpo y se concentraba rabioso en la entrepierna. Ángela ondulaba las caderas, giraba, sus manos volaban a través de su cuerpo, dentro de él, arriba y abajo. Papá Midnight cantaba alto y monótono. Constantine alargó una mano, el círculo de fuego, que se alzó entre él y la bruja, le quemó los dedos. Papá Midnight rió y Constantine observó aturdido que no era el viejo negro, era el diablo observando complacido la delirante danza de Ángela. Y la mujer se dividía en dos, Ángela y su reflejo giraban tomadas por el ritmo enfebrecido de la danza. Constantine comprendió. La gemela, Isabel..._

La fresca alarma del despertador lo trajo de regreso. Aspiró profundo, con dolor. El alma le volvió al cuerpo y el cuerpo regresó a la tibia cama. A la piel desnuda de Gabriel acurrucado a su lado. Constantine apagó el despertador. Tanteó entre las sábanas hasta dar con el paquete de chicles. La noche pasada Gabriel la escondió entre las mantas para obtener su completa atención. Y Constantine la sintió, deliciosamente clavada en su espalda, mientras Gabriel se empalaba lento y tortuoso.

—¿No se te hace tarde?

Gabriel abrió un ojo y volvió a cerrarlo. Se echó la sábana hasta la cabeza. Constantine chasqueó la lengua. Magnífico en la cama, perezoso en el trabajo.

—Quizá —suspiró el arcángel caído.

—Te correrán.

Faltó el martes y llegó tarde cuatro días. Constantine frunció el ceño. Gabriel intentaba redimirse trabajando en un supermercado. "Escuchar a los pobres hombres y aconsejarlos." Constantine lo encontraba irónico. Sospechaba que Gabriel hacía algo más que "escuchar" al supervisor.

—El trabajo hace virtuoso al hombre —dijo Constantine. Sabía que el nuevo estado del arcángel le molestaba.

Gabriel se levantó con la parsimonia de un gato. Constantine se sentó en mitad de la cama, la espalda del arcángel quedaba a su vista. Donde estuvieron los muñones de las alas, la piel seguía amoratada y demasiado sensible. Constantine rememoró el oscuro placer de cortar los muñones con un cuchillo de cocina. El cuerpo caliente que se arqueaba bajo él, mientras la dulce menta del chicle llenaba su boca. La endeble cuchilla que se torcía y doblaba haciendo el sufrimiento insoportable. Gritos y llanto, la sangre de Gabriel empapando sus manos.

Constantine alzó una ceja al escuchar los jadeos de Gabriel en el baño. No le costó imaginar lo que hacía. Llegaría tarde y lo correrían del trabajo, se dijo. Pateó la puerta, la sonrisa de Gabriel lo exasperaba.

—¿Se la chupas a tu jefe en la bodega? —soltó.

Gabriel se pasó la lengua por los labios, quebró la cintura ofreciendo las redondas nalgas.

—Quizá —repitió.

Constantine le azotó la cabeza contra las baldosas, dos blancas, una azul, con la imagen de una sirena intercalada. Gotas carmesíes decoraron la cola de pez. Gabriel encontró un asfixiante placer en el abrazo del agua y los dedos de Constantine empujando en su seco pasaje.

—Puto —siseó Constantine.

Gabriel arqueó la espalda al sentir el brutal empuje de los cinco dedos. Gritó cuando los nudillos se introdujeron desgarrando la suave piel. Constantine enterró el brazo hasta el codo.

—Bastardo —escupió Gabriel con los dientes cerrados. Le ardía el pecho, le temblaban las piernas. Se ruborizó, consciente de que el brazo de Constantine lo mantenía en pie, contra las frías baldosas, empalado hasta el estómago. Apretó los músculos alrededor del hiriente intruso y Constantine se retiró tan rudamente como entró. Gabriel cayó al piso.

—Estás jodido —Constantine lo pateó repetidas veces. En las piernas, los brazos, los testículos. Gabriel se encogió con lágrimas en el rostro. Constantine lo volteó boca abajo y le pateó las nalgas, el hueco aún abierto que rezumaba sangre.

Gabriel lo escuchó salir, revolver cosas en el cuarto. Se sentó bregando con el dolor y su agitada respiración. Cerró la llave del agua. Respiró despacio.

—¡Compra leche! —escuchó que gritaba Constantine, a modo de despida, antes de azotar la puerta del departamento.

Gabriel sonrió. Constantine no olvidaba, se dijo.


End file.
